


Measure

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Entrapdak, F/M, tickle, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: Hordak hates having his armor off, but it’s a small sacrifice for improvements, right?





	Measure

The portal was their primary focus, of course. Hordak himself had a few executive tasks to attend to regarding the hoard, but Entrapta seemed able to work -for the most part- endlessly.

But every now and then, something needed to compile, test results had to be waited on, or both of them found themselves at a loss for the next step, and needed to clear their heads.

Entrapta’s favorite thing to do in this time was to tinker with Hordaks suit . 

Today, she had had the idea to try to connect the suits neural interface more centrally with Hordaks own nervous system, essentially making it an extension of his body. This would compensate for some slight lag he had been experiencing, but could also -potentially - create some discomfort. 

Nothing that couldn’t be fixed or reversed if need be. They were good fixes, and would amplify his abilities!

As such....Hordak supposed it was worth the indignity of sitting in his sanctum mostly naked while Entrapta worked away on his suit. 

If Entrapta knew that’s how he felt, she’d probably have accommodated him somehow. A blanket, or some form of robe perhaps. But he wasn’t used to showing discomfort, and Entrapta seemed to view his underthings as some form of robe or skimpy dress, rather than undergarments. 

So she wasn’t bothered by it, and Hordak himself put on a great act in acting casual. 

Part of him still wanted to hide under something. Especially since Entrapta had a tendency to -

“Alright, it’s done!” She exclaimed. She set down a few tools that she had been wielding in her hair, and let her locks zip towards Hordak, “come ‘er”

With his armor on, Hordak’s brute physical strength didn’t match that of Entrapta’s hair - he still wasn’t sure that she didn’t do that on purpose. Without his armor, she could whip him around like a rag doll if she wanted. 

At this point he went with it - for the most part. It was pathetic trying to fight it.

Her hair grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in front of her - not particularly gently. “ stand here” she said, “I want a few last second measurements.”

Her hair quickly uncoiled around his waist, a little less gently than normal, and suddenly he felt something - like a shock on his side, not painful, but Inexplicable, and unexpected as it was, it got a slightly pitched yelp from Hordak. His hand went involuntary to his side. 

“Oh gosh!” Entrapta cried, dropping her screwdriver, “Did I hurt you??”

Hordak gave her a useless glare - she wasn’t affected by the looks that normally sent his underlings running. “I’d hope it’d take more that that to actually hurt me. “ he hissed, “No, I think I just got a shock”

She looked relieved “that’s good. I was worried! Whew.” She lifted his arms with two strands of hair, and grabbed a tape measure with the other, “I want to get a better fit this time - I think that’ll help your brain understand the new interface more...”

“Just do what you must” he hissed. He hated being stood, arms out, in his underthings, in his sanctum. Maybe he would tell Entrapta that he’d rather do this elsewhere, or - 

Entrapta’s hair brushed against the bony side of his rib cage. He stifled- to his horror - a laugh as his arm flinched inwards, shielding the offending side. 

A string of curses ran through his head. Bad enough Entrapta had him out in his underthings in his lab. Bad enough she could drag him around with her hair like a doll. Bad enough she could even force him to take a nap if he worked too long without sleep. 

But now he had to find out -because of her, that he was ticklish?!

He glanced over at Entrapta, who was watching him carefully. He expected her to ask if she had hurt him again. Or maybe even to mock him if she had figured it out. She wasn’t stupid- just oblivious at times. 

Instead she just smiled widely at him. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.” 

Gently, she lifted his arms up by the wrists, and continued her measurements by hand. She made comments when one of her measurements were off, or if she had to check something, but otherwise was quiet.

Too quiet. 

He was worried she was plotting something up until she finished, and rolled up the tape and let his arms go.  
“Uh...hey...” She said slowly as she started tinkering with his suit, making some final adjustments. She always kept herself busy - he noticed- if she was saying something uncomfortable 

“Yes?” He hissed, trying to look impressive, despite everything 

“....I’m really sorry”

He hadn’t expected an apology. His mask dropped, showing confusion on his pale features, his ears tilted down slightly   
“For what?”

“Uhhh. For earlier. I didn’t meant to tickle you. I didn’t even think about it, and I really thought I had hurt you the first time and then... and, well, I know you -hate- being embarrassed and I didn’t want to-“

Hordak put a hand up to his face. He had long since lost the ability to blush, but he felt the tips of his ears warm. This woman - this princess comes off as so oblivious when it comes to most people and with him... 

It felt like she could read him. He didn’t like that. It scared him . 

“It... it’s fine” he finally growled over her stammering. “Nobody was here.”

“I was”

He almost said “You don’t matter” but even in his head that was wrong. So was “you don’t count” 

“You... it’s not really a problem if it’s just you. Just be careful if others happen to be around. “

“You sure you’re not mad?”

Her voice was so small, scared, he hated himself for every scowl in the last 5 minutes. He tried to soften his voice - not too much. Just enough to take off the edge.

“I’m sure, I’m fine. I just....wasn’t expecting it” 

Slowly she smiled “thanks.”

He turned and walked back to his seat. He considered telling her about the robes, but no, he had suffered enough humiliations for one day.

No. he didn’t feel humiliated. He didn’t know what he felt. It wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t bad.

He didn’t intend to introspect too much - he never did, but before he even had a chance, a long lick of hair suddenly ran along his sides, finally ripping a solid, full laugh from him as he dropped to his knees, his arms clutching his sides. He collected himself quickly, and turned to glare at Entrapta. 

“Heh...sorry. Couldn’t help myself... but it’s ok if it’s just us, yes? “

Hordak sighed, wondering if he’d regret that conversation, and wondering just how much more power over him this princess could have.


End file.
